Three-dimensional cavernous structures can be difficult to light for ornamental purposes. Examples of three-dimensional cavernous structures can include sculptures and animal skulls, either of which may be translucent. Such structures typically need to be lit from the inside, but if the light source is too close to the material of the structure, the light may run too hot thereby damaging or deteriorating the interior of the structure. As a result, in some instances, the decision is made to not light the structure rather than risk damaging or deteriorating the structure.
Another problem with lighting three-dimensional cavernous structures is finding a light source that is capable of evenly distributing the light so that the entire structure is well-illuminated, rather than one intense light source that does not allow for adequate observation of a structure's ornate detail.
European mounts or skull mounts are used for mounting animal heads such as deer, elk, and bear heads. If the animal is antlered, the antlers are typically left intact. Animal skulls can also be mounted on such mounts. The skulls are cleaned of all flesh and soft tissue through a boiling process, and then the skull is typically bleached. There are other well-known methods for removing tissue from a skull.
Although a bleached skull is white, after mounting it may appear dark and visually difficult to distinguish the features of the skull. As a result, mounted skulls in dimly lit areas may not appear very attractive. Presently, there are no effective ways to improve the appearance of a mounted skull.
Thus, there exists a long felt need for a lighting apparatus which is capable of lighting the interior of a three-dimensional cavernous structure without damaging or deteriorating the interior, providing adequate light distribution, and also improving the appearance of a mounted skull to make it more aesthetically appealing and impressive.